Sora
by Deathblow88
Summary: Gohan/OC. When Gohan's demon wife finds out about something that she never expected to happen, she will have to try keeping it a surprise for her husband. How exactly will Kaede fare keeping her unborn child a secret from Gohan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO, WORLD! Today I am making a baby story for DBZ. The pairing will be Gohan/OC. I don't really like Videl at all.**

**Gohan's eyes will be green in this fic. If you want to read this or skip it, then here is Kaedekaya Tyberius' info.**

**Full Name: Kaedekaya Maka Tyberius**

**Hair: Ash blonde**

**Race: Demon/Saiyan **

**Eyes: Forest Green**

**Father: Kane Tyberius**

**Mother: Alana (Sabakori) Tyberius**

**Age(in this story, anyway, Gohan is four days older than she is,): 20 years old**

**Description/Sypnosis: Kaedekaya is one of the youngest out of six children. Being an older sister herself, Kaede knows how to take care of a child and raised her younger siblings until she was sixteen years of age. Her elder siblings looked down on her, thinking that she was the weakest until she proved that her brother Kale was the weakest, her being the strongest child. Kaede also wears a white, dragon-scaled scarf with a black dragon sewn on the visible end of her scarf, a red sleeveless form-fitting shirt, and white pants to complete her outfit, along with arrowhead earrings on a pair of elfin ears. She also has a Saiyan tail. Kaede also has a daughter named Sora, whom she named after her late grandmother. Kaede is also a marked child, as she is also known as the child of bloodlust. She has a very short temper and isn't afraid to kill someone that's gotten on her last nerve. She also sports a pair of fangs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball series but my OCs.**

* * *

"Please tell me that this isn'_t _happening." A blonde woman in her early twenties, said to her mother, who was her spitting image.

"Kaede, this probably is happening. Besides, it isn't the end of the world."

"You aren't really getting it, are you? I am a pregnant woman who doesn't know how to actually raise a baby with both Saiyan, AND Demon blood speeding in their veins! Besides, if Gohan were to find out about him or her soon, his mother would throw a fit about being a grandmother." Kaede deadpanned.

* * *

Kaede woke up next to a man with black hair that went in every which way, who,unlike her, was still asleep as the woman awoke. Kaede slowly smiled as she got out of the bed, her husband still sleeping soundly. As the blonde rose out of bed slowly without waking Gohan, she showered, changed and called her friend Sarah.

* * *

"Have you told him yet, Kaya?" the redhead slyly asked her.

"Does it look like I'll be ready to tell him yet,Sarah? It's his birthday surprise! I don't want to tell him I'm pregnant yet." Kaede whispered into the receiver.

"Well, just get out with it! Kai has been pretty excited for a cousin, better yet, if it's a girl!" Sarah jovially whispered on the other end. Oh, Sarah, you've just cursed your sister-in-law.

**"SARAH ILEANA MATATABI..." **Kaede growled out in frustration. When she heard the red head gulp in fear she smirked, thinking how great she was at scaring people with that voice. when she heard a bed creaking, she blanched and whispered a 'Sorry, gotta go, Gohan's awake,' to the Matatabi in terror as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Gohan was coming downstairs from his room when he heard something slam in the living room.

"Kaede," Gohan groggily spoke, his tail limp,"what are you doing up at 5:00 in the morning?"

He noticed Kaede's pale face and asked her what went wrong with calling Sarah this time. She said that Sarah just told her that she wanted the child of bloodlust to have a girl out of nowhere. Of course, it wasn't a complete lie. Kaede just avoided her husband's question and sped to the bathroom for her motion sickness pills, ran back out, and took her motorcycle out for a run for groceries. Even though Kaede would have flown, she decided on driving to her brother's store instead. She arrived five minutes later when a man that resembled her, only his hair was black, came out through the door.

"I see that my little sister has come back." Rollan cheekily said, his pearly whites gleaming.

"Save it, Rollan. There's...something that I have to tell you and Anna." Kaede said, sounding very embarrassed.

"I'm pregnant."

Rollan and Anna just about fainted in shock from that revalation. What the hell...

* * *

_30 minutes and an LONG explanation later,_

"Wait,wait, Gohan is your baby daddy? I thought it was Satoshi!" Rollan could be **_very,VERY _**stupid at times, but that took the cake. Anna slapped the back of her older twin's head.

"Damn, you're slow. I said tha-"Kaede started, but was cut off by Ayanami, her look-alike younger sister.

"That was enough detail already, Maka. You were about to go too far. Remember what happened last time?" Kaede suddenly blanched as she was remembering what Anna told her that night. Boy, was that creepy. She wouldn't stop killing random people for weeks like Slenderman because of that damned ghost.

"Besides, you're the one that raised a boy and a girl when you were a kid, weren't you? If anything, you can raise a child well." Anna genuinely said to her little sister, gray eyes gleaming in joy. Where the hell did her sister go, because Kaede was shocked. Her present siblings were shocked, even frightened, because Anna was NEVER that calm and collected. If anything, Anna was a natural devil and was never afraid to show it, either. Kaede was definitely confused by this sudden personality switch. Wait... Anna was definitely shocked by Kaede's sudden announcement. In other words, she was terrified! The fourth born sweatdropped in exasperation.

"Anna," Kaede started," what the hell. Really, if you're scared, then just tell me."

That scared the hell out of the other three in the room.

_'Shit, she's good at telling.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, a man in a black and yellow shirt and black combat pants was with his brother discussing his birthday plans.

"OK, so we have a lemon and mint cake, Tagomiyaki platters, Shish Kebobs, blood for the demons and your wife, and a salad platter as food," Goten started, tapping his pencil on his chin,"what about decorations? Anything, bro?" Gohan was still wondering about what Sarah told his wife that morning about having a baby girl until he felt an electric shock on his tail, courtesy of Rai.

"W-what?" Goten hopelessly sighed. This was going to be a loong day.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! At least school doesn't start for an hour and a half.**

**REVIEW!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. When Things Go Awry

** A/N: YAHOO! I CAN ****_UPDATE!_**

**First off, I want to thank everyone that has read this. But ****_PLEASE _****if I do not stress that enough, LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW OR I'LL HAUNT YOU ALL AS YOU SLEEP.**

* * *

The other three in the room were frightened. How could she tell? Kaede simply looked at them with a bored expression on her features."What? I only spoke the truth. Don't look at me just because I'm a demon and can sense your emotions. It was really easy." Rollan and Ayanami looked at Anna in surprise and burst out laughing in earnest. Anna was not at all amused with the situation.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" Anna bellowed in fury. The others froze. Anna was just as frightening as her lethal temper. _'Now that's the Anna we know and love.'_

* * *

Gohan was really stressed out. Birthday planning wasn't a joyride. Now he had to sleep in a coffin? Kaede tiredly climbed into it, only in her underwear, as she was muttering some incoherent musings, and was out in a flash. Honestly, as if he would sleep in a coffin like his wife was. Instead of half demon, half vampire fits the bill perfectly. After joining his wife in the coffin, although hesitantly, he fell asleep after he closed the lid.

What he never noticed was Goten and Trunks looking through the door in shock, eyes wider than the moon. This could only mean one thing.

_Kaede was a vampire, not a demon._

* * *

Kaede woke up with a headache. Remembering what Anna told her at the store yesterday about demon pregnancies, she went to cook some breakfast: Rice and bacon with red 'dragon sauce', as the blonde dubbed it. When she heard heavy footsteps, she gave the air a fanged grin, happy that her cooking woke Gohan up. After knowing him for seventeen years, she knew what he loved eating and what he never liked to eat. As the raven-haired man ambled down stairs in excitement, his green eyes widened in happiness when he realized what was cooking. But before he could reach the kitchen, however, he tripped over his pant leg and onto the cold tile face first. Kaede winced, not expecting the sudden flip and crash.

"Ay caramba." Kaede muttered aloud. This was going to get harder for her for two more days until she gave the big reveal.

"You know Latin?" Gohan asked, causing Kaede to jump. She forgot that he was right there in the midst of the atmosphere.

"ACK!" the blonde screamed, overheating the pot with her flames unintentionally. Gohan was scared that she'd burn him next.

Of course, he was right.

* * *

Goten was telling Ayanami what he saw the previous night. When he said the word 'vampire', the blonde suddenly blanched. Sure, her older sister had fangs and drank blood, but she never slept in a coffin. It was absolutely queer. While Kaede never slept in broad daylight, she always looked quite pale and always hid blood bags somewhere, most preferably A positive. Ayanami was beginning to feel terrified, and Goten could see it clearly."What's wrong, Ayanami? You look spooked out." Goten said, causing the blonde to jump.

"Nothing, Goten. Anyway, I think I know why she slept in one. But it's a secret, so don't tell any one." Ayanami proceeded to tell him why Maka slept in a coffin. When she finished, Goten said 'wow. really?' in one breath.

Ayanami just shrugged. She had just revealed that her older sister was pregnant, and her best friend understood why she never even spoke of it once. Now, she had just Trunks to tell any of the secret. She hoped that Goten would not tell his brother about why.

* * *

"Dad," an exasperated blonde said to the phone."I asked for A positive, not O positive. That's mom's favorite. I think that you forgot that small tidbit of info."

Kaede was berating her father, Kane, on blood types after he gave her the wrong blood type. Instead of A positive, she had received O positive, her mother, Alana's, favorite blood type.

'Sorry, my sleepy little vampire bat,' Kaede's eye began twitching in irritation as she heard her father call her something that she absolutely abhorred. Pet names for Kaede only lead to trouble.'I almost fell asleep when I sent it yesterday.'

"And yet you kept the stupid pet names that you know I hate?" Kaede growled, flames encircling her feet as if they knew how badly this would end. Kane, on the other hand, only 'Eep'ed in response. He was more terrified of his daughters than his wife!

The exasperated blonde only began fuming the minute her ire reached its peak.

* * *

Gohan wasn't really happy. In fact, he was the complete opposite when it came to his mood in the present moment.

Rai had taken him out for suits to wear for his party. **AGAIN.**

Honestly, he was not going to actually make it to his wife and hold her closely. But knowing her, she would drink some of his blood first. Now that he thought about it, she was like a vampire. Gohan had no other explanation for Kaede's recent blood cravings but that. As he stared at a black, pinstriped suit with a red shirt and a black silk tie that would have complemented his black hair.(Yes, if anyone has watched or read Soul Eater, this is Soul's suit.) His eyebrows perked up in glee when he saw it and paid for it immediately when he snatched it from his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaede's father arrived at the doorstep around lunch with a box of blood bags, this time what he was asked for.

"Kaedekaya, I brought what you wanted. Care to let me in, though?" Kane asked his daughter, who was on the other side of the door. As she opened the door, The black-haired man saw his daughter, who he hadn't seen in fourteen years. She looked just like her mother in her twenties. As Kane stepped in the house, her noticed a large blood stain on the carpet. When he asked his fourthborn child how it got there, she only spoke in German.

Lucky for Kane, he asked his wife how to speak German, that is, in case Kaede started to speak Romanian during a conversation.

"How do you manage to get a _nosebleed_ when you're embarrassed?"

"Ask my _brother_ about it, not me! Besides, that perverted idiot started it all with that stupid stripping habit of his!"

* * *

**A/N: I AM STILL HERE, THANK YOU! **

_**~Deathblow88**_


	3. Twins and a Large Dilemma

**A/N: OI, MINNA! Sora's next chapter has arrived from the deep recesses of my mind. So please, enjoy this chapter and ignore the Timeskip. This will also be about Kaede and her twin brother and some husband and wife fluff will also ask for a piece of advice on how to raise a small, yet gentle soul when she gives birth to hers and Gohan's child.**

**Enjoy! **

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

* * *

_The next day__  
_

Kaedekaya, after eating her lunch, decided to tell Kale the news about her soon to be child. She raised her younger siblings, not her child which she knew would be born earlier than supposed to. Spotting her blonde twin in the market with two year old Kai, she decided to give the father and son duo a scare not once realizing that she was being watched by her nephew.

* * *

Kale, who was walking with Kai, his two year old son, didn't really notice his little sister creep on him from behind until Kai's head turned towards his aunt, who was about to grab the redhead from behind as his father bought some ohagi.

"Kaede, really? Trying to kidnap my son is your way of a scare tactic-" The blonde man was cut off when his twin walked off and decided to buy over eleven skewered dumplings for herself, her mouth beginning to water in excitement when Kale sweatdropped. _'She just LOVES festival food, doesn't she...?' _Kale thought in exasperation. Kai, who didn't understand Kaede's immense love for the food, asked what the blonde woman was doing as she walked back to them, handing Kai three of of the hot sticks.

* * *

"Nii san..I have a bit of a dilemma...and keep it a secret until tomorrow, please."Kaede said, telling Kale with a nervous blush on her face all the while when they left the market.

"You're going to be an uncle in three months time. Before you can also start to freak out, no, Gohan does not know about her yet. Only you, Ayanami, Anna, Rollan, Sarah, Mama, and Papa know, no one else. Not only that, but..." Kaede trailed off, not knowing what to say. She had absolutely no idea how to even ask the question without stuttering."O-onegai, could youhelp m-m-me with this? You're already a parent, so you probably know this sort of thing." Kale could not believe what she was saying. Kaede asking for advice from him? What was wrong with his ears, 'cause he must have been dreaming.

"Are you sick, amai? Were you just joking when you said that you're pregnant, because I'm befuddled here." It was then that realization hit him like a speeding truck."Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say her?!"

Boy, was he in for a shock later.

* * *

An hour later, Kale found himself baby shopping with his sister after she explained why she said she was having a girl. Honestly, who could blame him for wondering if his sister was in her right mind at all as she randomly picked things up and loaded them into her shopping cart.

_'Jesus Christ, it's as if it was a very happy thing or a GAME to her!'_Kale thought, his eyelid twitching in exasperation when they paid for and took the baby stuff to his townhouse. After they hid the rest of the stuff in his basement, the twins decided to wait for their counterparts to arrive, hoping that they wouldn't enter through the basement door. Thank God nobody was stupid enough to climb through the windows, either.

* * *

Gohan was walking home after buying the suit he ogled at yesterday. After opening his door, he noticed a note on the coffee table and walked up to it, hesitantly picking up the piece of paper.

"If you are wondering where I am, look for me at my brother's house do not, I repeat, DO NOT enter through the basement; It is an absolute mess.

-Kaede." Gohan read. He then shrugged his shoulders and put away his groceries. He'd pick her up when he was finished with them.

* * *

After a little while, Kaede decided to make dinner for the three in the house when the front door opened, revealing a redheaded woman in her twenties with bright blue-grey eyes walking into the family room, a small box in her hands as she showed it Kai, the young boy grabbing it and giving it to his father, who opened it to reveal a black kitten. As soon as their son saw the tiny thing, he reached for it with his green eyes gleaming in joy. Kaede slowly emerged from the kitchen to watch the scene with a small smile on her pale features. Sarah, Kai, and Kale had their own happiness. She just couldn't wait for her own happiness when her raven-haired husband snaked his arms around her slender waist, effectively causing the blonde to jump in surprise and look behind her.

"Gohan! Nice to see you after you disappeared after breakfast. Where did you go?" Kaede asked with a coy smile, her fangs slowly growing longer in excitement. She was getting thirsty, and these damned cravings for his A positive blood just would not leave her stomach and mind alone at all.

She could not wait at all for it to stop. But would she have things her way?

No, she wouldn't at all, knowing her luck to an extreme extent.

* * *

"Sa, Gohan...what do you think of kids in general?" Kaede asked the man next to her. Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion as he began to stare at her.

"I dunno, they're nice, I think. Why? Is there something that you aren't telling me, amai?" Gohan questioned the ash blonde next to him as her pale face became even paler than usual.

"No, not at all, it's just..." Kaede trailed off, forest orbs looking downcast."I just wonder what it's like to have a child after seeing my brother with his son. Yes, it's petty, I get it. But I wanna know what it's like. So I asked for your opinion on them." Kaede finished with a small smile.

Gohan took time to process this information as she stood up to go shower before heading to bed. Kaede wanting a baby? The saiyan could understand her reason to want one, he also wanted one to love. But...she seemed to be hiding something, and Gohan was determined to find out why.

* * *

** A/N: Good God...an update. The Dragonslayer has been revived by her consiousness to bring this to you. Kaede almost revealed that she was pregnant to Gohan...wowie wow. I also have something to tell you all...**

**I WILL BE THIRTEEN SOON!**

**Please review...I have been feeling like blah for a while because I don't get any more reviews at all. Onegai wa?**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	4. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
